dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gogeta
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |FamConnect = Future Gogeta (alternate timeline counterpart) Goku (fusee) Vegeta (fusee) King Vegeta (half-father) Bardock (half-father) Gine (half-mother) Vegito (Potara Fusion counterpart) Chi-Chi (half-wife) Bulma (half-wife) Raditz (half-brother) Tarble (half-brother) Gure (half-sister-in-law) Tights (half-sister-in-law)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Gohan (half-son) Gotenks (son) Goten (half-son) Trunks (half-son) Bulla (half-daughter) Videl (half-daughter-in-law) Pan (half-granddaughter) Bulma Leigh (descendant) Goku Jr. (descendant) Vegeta Jr. (descendant) Cell (modified clone of fusees) }} Gogeta (ゴジータ, Gojīta) is an anime-only character who is the resulting fusion of the two highly powerful Saiyans Goku and Vegeta when they perform the Fusion Dance properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Gogeta is famous for his amazing power and speed, and is regarded as one of the most powerful characters in the Dragon Ball franchise. His Potara Fusion counterpart is Vegito. Appearance ]] Gogeta wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest has a different color scheme than Gotenks': the padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest is reddish orange rather than yellow, and the vest is black rather than the dark blue vest that Gotenks wears. His hair is very similar to Vegito's, with the only differences being that Gogeta only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of two and Gogeta having Vegeta's widow's peak. Gogeta also acquires Goku's peach like skin rather than adopt Vegeta's more mild tan. Gogeta possesses Goku's body structure as he is tall and slender, but he seems to mostly possess Vegeta's facial features. Personality Although they are made in a similar way, Gogeta has personality traits that are different from Vegito, though it is impossible to tell which counterpart's personality is the dominant one. Since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a composite of both Goku and Vegeta (Vegeta's seriousness and Goku's sense of justice) or a completely unique personality. At Super Saiyan 4, it would seem that his personality is like that of Vegito. He enjoys toying with his enemies and pulling pranks. Biography ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga When Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4's could not beat Omega Shenron, Vegeta suggests fusion, with Goku laughing, surprised that Vegeta is the one who suggested it, hating the idea on previous occasions. With the help of the other Z Fighters distracting Omega, they fused into Gogeta at Super Saiyan 4 to combat Omega Shenron. Having achieved his ultimate potential, Gogeta easily overpowered Omega Shenron and even used his supreme power to gloat and toy with the Shadow Dragon, using attacks solely to humiliate Omega, and afterwards laughing loudly. Gogeta goads Omega into trying to use the Negative Karma Ball to destroy the Earth in desperation. The result of this was Gogeta infusing some of his positive energy into the ball while kicking it out of the atmosphere, turning the ball itself into blue-colored positive energy and creating a nuclear explosion which negated all the negative energy effects of the Shadow Dragons upon the planet. However, because the tremendous power he possessed in this form limited the fusion to an unprecedented ten minutes, this ploy exhausted a little too much time, thus he defused and was unable to finish him off. Omega Shenron was later defeated by Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. Film appearances ''Fusion Reborn'' Gogeta makes an appearance during the end of the movie. After Goku defeats his first form, Janemba transforms into his Super form and becomes too powerful for Goku to defeat. Even with the help of the recently deceased Vegeta, he can not kill the demon. So, Goku quickly teaches the Fusion Dance to Vegeta. The Fusion Dance must be performed correctly to create a very powerful symbiotic warrior, so when Vegeta fails to extend his index finger properly in the final step of the dance, this results in a much weaker fusion warrior named Veku. Veku is no match for Janemba, and for thirty minutes he frantically evades the demon's attacks in comical fashion, clumsily stumbling and passing gas as part of his defense. The second time around, and with the assistance of Goku's ally Pikkon, the Fusion Dance is performed correctly, and Super Gogeta appears. After an amazing display of speed and power, Gogeta finishes Janemba off with the Stardust Breaker. With the elimination of the negative energy that had created Janemba, the creature reverts into the young ogre, Saike Demon, who ran off in fear after he made eye contact with Gogeta. Gogeta laughs in amusement, watching the boy running off. Later, Goku and Vegeta defuse and bid farewell to each other for the time being. Power ;Movies In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Gogeta is formed by Goku and Vegeta because of a desperate need to get rid of the pure evil Super Janemba. Gogeta easily defeats Janemba using his Stardust Breaker move. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, after Goku is severely beaten by the God of Destruction Beerus in two blows, Goku says that fusing with Vegeta could get him stronger but not enough to beat Beerus. Though, it is unclear if he's referring to doing Potara Fusion or doing the Fusion Dance. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks '' volume]] A 2004 V-Jump announcing his appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 states that Super Gogeta's power level is around 2,500,000,000. In the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files volume, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is said to be dozens of times stronger than a regular Super Saiyan 4''Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 (while Vegito is said to perhaps be in the league of a Super Saiyan 4 in the anime comics for ''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy).[[:File:GTSpecialAnimeComics.jpg|'Merging With Vegeta!' "After Goku and Vegeta use a merging item to merge, they become Vegito! They can furthermore become a Super Saiyan, making them Super Vegito! After the two strongest people merge, they become the greatest master in the universe! Perhaps even stronger than Super Saiyan 4!"]] - Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy anime comics, Goku's Evolution Techniques and special abilities Stardust Breaker Otherwise known as the Rainbow Sparkling Blast or the Soul Punisher, Gogeta uses this technique against Super Janemba after Goku and Vegeta's successful fusion. First, he attacks his opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks. After smashing his opponent against the ground, Gogeta attacks his opponent with a tiny, rainbow-colored sphere (hence the nickname "Rainbow Sparkling Blast") which attacks them from the inside, reducing them to glittery gold dust. Big Bang Kamehameha Gogeta first uses this technique in his Super Saiyan 4 form against Omega Shenron during the Shadow Dragon Saga, right after he had deflected Omega's Minus Energy Power Ball. The attack is a hybrid of Goku's Super Kamehameha and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, with the former appearing to be more dominant in the beam's appearance. First, Gogeta gathers the energy of the Super Kamehameha and Big Bang Attack in both his hands. Then, he forms this energy into a whitish-blue energy ball, about the size of Gogeta himself. Finally, he fires the sphere off in a Kamehameha-esque beam, which can deal an extremely large amount of damage. Gogeta can use Vegito's ultimate technique, the Final Kamehameha, in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. The Final Kamehameha is performed in a similar manner to the Big Bang Kamehameha, though the ball is fired off in its original state rather than changing it into a beam. Forms and transformations Veku Veku (ベクウ, Bekū) is the fat version of Gogeta who occurred when Goku and Vegeta attempted to fuse for the first time. He is one of several failed fusions present in the series. Vegeta fails to extend his index finger, resulting in an embarrassingly weak fusion which forms a fat fighter called "Veku" by South Kai; a name that comes from Ve'geta and Go'ku. In this form, speed is decreased, and ki is extremely limited. Because of his state, Veku does not perform any ki attacks due to the large drop in power. Also, because of his fat body, he does not retaliate by punching and kicking. Instead, all he does against Super Janemba is pass gas and escape using what he calls his "Rabbit Feet" technique. Just like a regular fusion, the time duration is 30 minutes before the two fighters defuse. This type of failed fusion is also seen in Goten's and Trunks' during the Majin Buu Saga, where they formed Fat Gotenks when attempting to fuse for the first time. Skinny Gogeta Concept arts for a skinny Gogeta are shown in Daizenshuu 6, in the Fusion Reborn area, but the character was not included in the final version of the movie. A skinny Gogeta card exists in the Japanese card game Dragon Ball Carddass, released on March 22 of 1995 (just after the release of Fusion Reborn on March 4, 1995). Skinny Gogeta is also in the 2004 video game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, appearing when the player fails to do a proper fusion. Super Saiyan Gogeta is referred to as Super Gogeta while in this form. Immediately after the successful fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is at Super Saiyan as both halves (Goku and Vegeta) had previously mastered the transformation. Even though Janemba easily took care of Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, he was unable to even hurt Gogeta at all (a full-force punch from Janemba to Gogeta's face did not do anything). In a matter of seconds, Gogeta was able to destroy Janemba without any problem whatsoever. Even while at this lowest-level stage, he is still many times stronger than Goku at Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta has this form in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced since the fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission 5 series (JM5). In this form his hair gets a little bigger and sharper, this is more notable in the in-game. Due to both of his fusees possessing the form, Gogeta might have been able to turn Super Saiyan 2 during his brief anime appearance, but he does not do so. Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta attains this form in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the third mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM3). Gogeta also appears in this form in the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga. Due to one of his fusees possessing the form, Gogeta might have been able to turn Super Saiyan 3 during his brief anime appearance, but he does not do so. Golden Great Ape Gogeta is able to transform into a Golden Great Ape in Dragon Ball Heroes since the eighth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM8). In this form Gogeta keeps his bang and even being large, the Metamoran clothes stretch like the Saiyans' armors, thus being able to retain them. He uses the Ultra Soul Punisher as a technique, which is the same as Stardust Breaker, only stronger. Super Saiyan 4 This form is referred to as Ultimate Super Gogeta in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3."Ultimate Super Gogeta" This form is seen in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Omega Shenron as Super Saiyan 4. With the Fusion Dance, they successfully created the powerful Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Unlike Vegeta and Goku's Super Saiyan 4 forms, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta has brown fur and fiery crimson hair, instead of the opposite, and he is the only Super Saiyan that features blue eyes (without a strong green hint) as well. He is also the only character in the series with glitter in his energy aura. Compared to his more serious form, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is somewhat more playful and cocky (almost akin to Vegito's attitude), toying with the evil Omega Shenron instead of easily defeating him, possibly because the power was going to his head, though Vegeta states that Goku was in fact responsible for this behavior (however, it could be possible that Vegeta was merely shifting the blame onto Goku). It could be implied that Gogeta's personality may be based on a combination of Goku's youthfulness and Vegeta's arrogance, though this is only speculation. It is also implied he was only doing this so Omega Shenron would use his Minus Energy Power Ball attack, which Gogeta could use to fully cure the planet of Omega Shenron's evil energy. This is likely, as Gogeta immediately tries to destroy Omega Shenron afterward. His speed in this form is one of the greatest seen in the series, being so swift, not even the viewer is able to see his movements. As an example, he is able to knock Omega Shenron away with what appears to be impossible to see blows, which are shortly later revealed to be three, almost simultaneous strikes which made it appear like Omega simply bounced of an invisible force field around Gogeta. When Gogeta said he would slow down in his attacks so he could "count 'em this time", those same strikes appear as simple twitches, if anything. Along with his unbelievable speed, Gogeta also harbors an extraordinary amount of power and energy. As a Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta appears seemingly invincible due to the massive power level gap between him and Omega Shenron during their battle. His only seen weakness is his inability to stay fused for longer than 10 minutes due to the abnormally huge amount of power he possesses, which ultimately led to him defusing before he could deliver the final strike to Omega Shenron. This is similar to the way Gotenks defused back into Goten and Trunks or falls out of his Super Saiyan 3 form before he can attempt to finish Super Buu off. Video game appearances Gogeta appears in various Dragon Ball games, first appearing as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. He appears as a fusion Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect and Dragon Ball Xenoverse. He is playable in his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 4 forms in Budokai 3, Infinite World, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series (including Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi), and Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. A unique skinny Gogeta is in Buu's Fury. His fat version, Veku, appears in Buu's Fury, Budokai 3, Infinite World, Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Battlers, and Dragon Ball Heroes. Also, in addition to Veku and his Super Saiyan form, Gogeta has exclusive Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 forms in Dragon Ball Heroes. Ultimate Battle 22 mistakenly calls him "Vegito" and implies that he is formed with the Potara Fusion, when the actual case is that only the Fusion Dance can form Gogeta. The game also gives Gogeta the Final Kamehameha. Gogeta can use his Super Saiyan 4 form's technique, the Big Bang Kamehameha, as a Super Saiyan in Buu's Fury. He also uses the Dragon Fist in this game, even though he never used the technique in the anime/manga. After Gogeta is unlocked near the end of Buu's Fury, he still has a halo even though both Goku and Vegeta are alive; this was explained by the developers to be "because he's a secret character." In Budokai 3, Gogeta fights Gotenks in a What-If scenario. Gogeta is also playable in the Story Mode of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, even though Janemba is not; he is seen in a What-If Saga where his opponent is his Potara Fusion counterpart, Vegito. In Budokai 3 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Super Gogeta has been shown fighting Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in the introductory sequences. In Budokai 3, after the defeat of Kid Buu and Broly, Goku and Vegeta fuse and become Gogeta to fight Gotenks at the World Martial Arts Tournament, and easily beats them and complains their attitude is becoming similar to that of Mr. Satan. In the Raging Blast's What-If fight involving Gogeta and Vegito, the English dub voice (FUNimation) of Gogeta has Goku's voice more pronounced than Vegeta's whereas Vegito's voice had Vegeta's voice being more pronounced than Goku's. Gogeta is able to defeat Vegito in the first half of the What-if fight. In the second half of the What-if however, Vegito manages to defeat him, but Gogeta asks how he would explain the permanent fusion to Chi-Chi and Bulma, Goku and Vegeta's wives respectively, much to Vegito's worry. An alternate timeline counterpart of Gogeta is seen in a what-if scenario in Budokai Tenkaichi. In said story, Future Goku and Future Vegeta fuse to form Future Gogeta (who is only seen as a Super Saiyan 4) during their one-day on Earth in Future Trunks' timeline. Future Trunks battles them and wins because they do not use much of their power in fear that they will destroy the Earth. It is also seen in Shin Budokai as a regular Super Saiyan and the events shown in the game mirror the main timeline version of him. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is 1 out of the 3 GT characters that can be obtained by making a wish to Shenron for more playable characters, the others being Super 17 and Omega Shenron. Several of his techniques can be obtained by the Future Warrior such as Big Bang Kamehameha, 100x Big Bang Kamehameha, and Bluff Kamehameha. In the GT Pack 2 DLC, his Metamoran attire known in the game as Gogeta's Clothes can be obtained in DLC Parallel Quest Event: "The Shadow Dragons". Gogeta also appears in the GT Saga Second Half, to aid the Future Warrior in combating Dark Omega Shenron. Together with the Future Warrior they defeat Dark Omega Shenron, however before they can finish him off all three of them are swallowed up by Demigra's Wormhole. Demigra's Wormhole transports Gogeta and the Warrior to the mountains at night and then unleashes Dark Great Ape Baby, Dark Super 17, and Dark Omega Shenron upon the pair. However the combined might of Gogeta and the Future Warrior proves to great for even these 3 powerful villains and they are defeated. Afterward Gogeta compliments the Warrior on their strength before defusing. Voice actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa (Goku's voice) and Ryō Horikawa (Vegeta's voice) *English FUNimation dub: Sean Schemmel (Goku's voice) and Christopher R. Sabat (Vegeta's voice) *English Blue Water dub: Jonathan Love *Latin American dub: Mario Castañeda (Goku's voice) and René García (Vegeta's voice) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Wendel Bezerra (Goku's voice) and Alfredo Rollo (Vegeta's voice) *Italian dub: Paolo Torrisi (Goku's voice) and Gianluca Iacono (Vegeta's voice) (OAV); Paolo Torrisi (Goku's voice) (GT) *Hungarian dub: László Lippai (Goku's voice) and Péter Bozsó (Vegeta's voice) *Catalan dub: Marc Zanni (Goku's voice) and Joan Sanz (Vegeta's voice) *Tagalog Dub: Jefferson Utanes (Goku's voice) and Vincent Gutierrez (Vegeta's voice) Battles ;Fusion Reborn *Veku vs. Super Janemba *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Janemba ;Dragon Ball GT *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Omega Shenron *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Syn Shenron Trivia *In Fusion Reborn, Super Gogeta is not seen as cocky whatsoever when compared to his Super Saiyan 4 form, and eliminates his enemy quickly. As a Super Saiyan 4 however, he acts somewhat similarly to his Potara Fusion counterpart Vegito, as they both toy around with their respective opponent in order to achieve their true goal. This is most likely due to his increased power and may also inherently dictate that Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta from Dragon Ball GT might be a different entity from that of Super Gogeta in the Fusion Reborn movie although both are formed through a fusion between Goku and Vegeta. *Gogeta is the only fused Saiyan character (Potara or Fusion Dance) to successfully defeat a villain, this without the fusion wearing off (he defeats Janemba without even coming close to running out of time; while Gotenks defused and later absorbed before he had the ability to defeat Super Buu and Vegito pretended to be absorbed by Buu to save his friends and the Fusion wore out). *Super Gogeta only has two lines in Fusion Reborn: "I am neither Goku or Vegeta, I am Gogeta! It's over Janemba, I have come for you!" and "Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing!" Also, he laughs after Saike (who became Janemba) runs away after being defeated. *A union of Goku and Vegeta via the Fusion Dance is mentioned in the manga/anime when Goku and Vegeta are trapped in Buu's body. Goku suggests performing the dance in order to defeat Buu, but Vegeta declines, already knowing what the dance is, refusing to merge again. *Gogeta's base form appears in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game and Buu's Fury. In the former, he is formed by the union of Base Goku and Majin Vegeta, and the vest section's pads which are normally orange are yellow. When Gogeta is defeated in Buu's Fury, his hair turns black, like any Super Saiyan who is defeated. *In Raging Blast or in Dragon Ball Heroes, Gogeta has lightning surrounding his aura, which is typical of the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 transformations. However, this might be in order to show Gogeta's power, and should not be confused as a Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta. When Gogeta's aura charges in the game, it does not have the same sound effects as it would have on a Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3. *In several games that Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is playable, such as the Budokai and Budokai Tenkaichi series, his alternate costume is similar to the fan-made Super Saiyan 5, with his hair being of the same color as in that infamous picture. *Gadget might appear in Dragon Ball Super as an artwork of Goku and Vegeta fusion artwork was released. Gallery Veku photo.jpg|Veku, the failed fusion of Goku and Vegeta 703528-4441934-Fight02 300p.jpg|Veku fighting Super Janemba GogetaFR02.png|Super Gogeta Gogeta's serious sexy face before performing Stardust Breaker on Janemba....png|Super Gogeta GogetaFR05.png|Super Gogeta meets Saike Demon Dbgtepisode60 084.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta SuperSaiyan4Vegito2.png|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta Ss4GOGETA.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta after Omega Shenron's failed attack Gogeta Super Saiyan 4 (pose face).jpg|Gogeta stares down at Omega Shenron Gogeta Super Saiyan 4 Laughing.jpg|Gogeta laughing 10393075 gal.jpg|Gogeta plays takes the fight with Omega Shenron as a joke Dbgtepisode60 191.jpg|A Multi-Form Gogeta charges a Bluff Kamehameha Gogeta joke.jpg|Gogeta's clones tease Omega Shenron for being tricked Wikigogeta n.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta laughs YamamuroPoster2.png|Art of Gogeta by Yamamuro Skinny Gogeta Daizenshuu 6.png|Skinny Gogeta artwork in Daizenshuu 6 Screen4.jpg|Super Gogeta in Ultimate Battle 22 Buu's Fury - Skinny Gogeta.png|Skinny Gogeta's sprite in Buu's Fury BaseGogeta(BF).png|Gogeta in his base form in Buu's Fury SSJ4GogetaBudokai3HD.png|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta in Budokai 3 HD Super Gogeta BT3.jpg|Super Gogeta in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Gogeta SS4 BT3.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Dbalz budokai tenkaichi3 sc001.jpg|Super Gogeta in the opening for Budokai Tenkaichi 3 hoho.JPG|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta in a special trailer for "Dragon Ball Heroes" dhhjjkhjkjhkhjk.JPG|Gogeta encounters Masked Saiyan in space SSJ4.JPG|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta in a special GDM1 trailer SS2³.JPG|Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes SS3.JPG|Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes GAG.JPG|Golden Great Ape Gogeta in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes llsaodlsaodasl.JPG|Super Saiyan 3/Golden Great Ape Gogeta card for Dragon Ball Heroes hgd158.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta card for Dragon Ball Heroes See also *Gogeta (Collectibles) *Veku (Collectibles) References ru:Годжетаpt-br:Gogetaca:Gogeta Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fathers Category:Fusion Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Film characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters